Various kinds of robots and robotic vehicles are well-known in the art and have been used for decades to perform a wide variety of tasks. As robots and robotic vehicles become more widely used and sophisticated, there is a continuing need for robot control systems that allow the robots or robotic vehicles to be more effectively and efficiently controlled by system operators. For example, one type of robot control system allows a single operator to control multiple robots. However, such systems are limited in that it may be difficult for a single operator to control a fleet of robotic vehicles that is greater than a certain size. While robot control systems have also been developed that permit multiple operators to control a fleet of robots, such systems can still create difficulties and confusion as to which operators are controlling specific robotic vehicles.